Merveilleuse Erreur
by Nemyr
Summary: Un défaut. C'était une merveilleuse erreur de la part de la Nature. Keigo s'en souviendra toute sa vie.


**Bonjour bonjour, cet OS a été demandé par Kiss Suki qui est le meilleur en ce qui concerne les pairings bizarres****, enfin, espérons juste que ça te plaira****, et que tu seras tout content ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Merveilleuse Erreur**

**.  
><strong>

_Keigo marchait dans la rue, une adresse à la main, et soupirait quelques fois avant de sombrer dans quelque crise d'hystérie. Il se dirigeait sans doute vers un trou perdu mais qui représentait un très grand espoir pour lui, c'était une occasion trop belle pour qu'il puisse la rater. Mais, vu qu'il était un peu paranoïaque, il valait mieux prendre ses propos avec des pincettes._

_Asano Keigo. L'individu le plus hystérique, doté d'un don extraordinaire, celui de faire plonger n'importe qui dans une colère noire. Et si seulement c'était volontaire... Ses enfantillages fréquents s'accordaient bien avec son apparence: taille moyenne, cheveux mi-longs châtains et yeux marrons comme la majeure partie des humains peuplant ce monde, une silhouette un peu maigrichonne agrémentée par une démarche imitant les pires ivrognes imaginables. _

_Trouillard et possédant la force d'une fourmi épuisée qui ne soulevait pas dix fois son poids, il savait néanmoins prendre la fuite._

_C'était justement cette unique capacité de fuir qui le dérangeait. Il voulait être un homme, "être plus violent que le cours du torrent, plus puissant que les ouragans, plus ardent que le feu des volcans", surtout après avoir écouté cette chanson de Mulan qui faisait rêver petits et grands, citée juste là._

_Il avait bien une sœur qui pouvait l'aider: Mizuho. Elle était forte, au caractère bien trempé, et tyrannique. Si seulement ça pouvait s'arrêter là.. Mizuho était diabolique et sadique avec son frère, se délectant de sa souffrance, sachant qu'il était beaucoup plus sensible qu'elle, surtout depuis la perte de leurs parents. En conclusion, elle était son responsable légal, même s'il était majeur. Du moins, c'était elle qui finançait ses études et qui l'hébergeait, sûrement contre son gré d'ailleurs, car la dernière volonté de ses parents était qu'elle prenne soin de son petit frère. Alors elle faisait le strict minimum. Comme ça, tout le monde était content._

_Mais revenons-en à Keigo, le petit peureux hystérique et constamment excité comme une puce. Sa faiblesse le handicapait, et il s'en rendait compte de jour en jour. Et cette prise de conscience s'amplifiait avec les moqueries de sa sœur qui, au plus profond d'elle-même, le haïssait plus que jamais, et qui ne le disait pas pour s'attirer les compliments et la pitié des autres. Et le petit brun le savait._

_Finalement arrivé à destination, il sautilla de joie en regardant l'enseigne. Puis, inspirant un bon coup, il poussa la porte et parcourut un long couloir. Une odeur de pieds mêlée à la transpiration envahissait les environs et quand il atteignit le cœur du bâtiment, il put enfin voir l'endroit où il allait passer quelques heures chaque samedi. Le dojo était grand et le tatami bleu électrique agressait les yeux. Une foule de petits garçons lançaient poings et pieds dans le vide, noyés dans l'euphorie, tandis qu'un grand roux aux yeux aussi marron que le plus sucré des chocolats les regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres et le regard tendre. Il était accompagné d'un géant à la peau mâte, stoïque comme un tronc d'arbre..._

- Mr Kurosaki ?

_Le dénommé Kurosaki tourna la tête vers Keigo qui se tortillait comme un lion sous les filets, tant il stressait. Le roux s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Le brun tendit la sienne aussi, qui tremblotait, " tain j'ai Parkison à mon âge ou quoi ?"__ se disait-il intérieurement._

- Asano Keigo ?

- Euh oui inscription-veux-karaté-moi-

- Allez, viens dans mon bureau, n'aie pas peur. Chad ! Tu t'occupes d'eux s'il te plait, faut que j'inscrive le nouveau venu !

_Le baobab (comme se plaisait Keigo à l'appeler) acquiesça d'un geste à peine perceptible de la tête._

_Le brun suivit son aîné jusque dans un petit bureau très sobrement décoré, mais avec goût, où il s'assirent._

- Donc, quels cours souhaites-tu prendre ?

- Euh Karaté...

- Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il une raison particulière ?

- HEIN ? euh oui oui *_pourquoi il m'demande çaaa lui ?* _en fait voilà ma sœur se moque de moi parce que je suis pas fort, elle me traite de savonnette marseillaise ! Ok je sais ce que c'est une savonnette mais c'est quoi "marseillaise" ?

- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas non plus mais vu ton âge, je vais te mettre dans la séance des 18ans et plus, tu avanceras plus vite. Ça te convient ?

- Euhhh oui oui oui !

_Keigo était complètement déstabilisé par cet homme qui lui souriait tendrement comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant égaré.__ Il était beau, ça, il n'en avait aucun doute... mais il était un peu trop baraqué, et les gens comme ça il les fuyait. Mais bon, sa beauté lui laissait une bonne moitié.__ Payant les frais d'inscription qui n'étaient pas si chers et pour lesquels il avait travaillé toutes les nuits dans un bar de quartier, il quitta le bâtiment, et s'en alla chez lui._

_Bien sûr, il avait subi les excentricités et les vannes de sa sœur qui le rabaissaient sans cesse, mais il s'en fichait. Il était sur un petit nuage et répondait à sa sœur sans ciller, ponctués de ses "et j'parle pas aux caca bouddhas !"__ qui sonnaient comme le crissement des ongles sur un tableau noir aux oreilles de Mizuho._

_Samedi était arrivé à une lenteur insoutenable pour Keigo qui n'avait pas fait attention aux cours, enfin, comme à son habitude.. tant qu'il avait la moyenne, il ne se plaindrait pas._

_Il avait bien fait de sortir de chez lui à l'avance, il avait pris deux bonnes heures pour arriver à trouver la bonne adresse encore une fois, il avait un très mauvais sens de l'orientation en plus d'une mémoire de poisson rouge._

_En rentrant, il se dirigea directement vers ce qui était indiqué comme étant les vestiaires. Jetant un petit coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il fut pétrifié sur place. S'apprêtant à prendre ses jambes à son cou, il entendit la voix rauque de Kurosaki l'appeler._

- Alors Keigo, vas te changer !

_C'était bien sa veine. Intérieurement, il y avait sa petite conscience qui faisait des loopings dans son cerveau tant il avait peur. Ce n'étaient pas des hommes qu'il y avait dans ses vestiaires ! C'étaient des monstres ! Sûrement les hommes dont la chanson de Mulan faisait l'éloge.._

_Il pénétra dans la petite salle aux murs blancs immaculés où une bonne dizaine d'étalons enfilaient leurs kimonos blancs, il y avait des cheveux de toutes les couleurs: rouge, bleu, blond... il y avait même un chauve qui le fixait depuis son entrée... FLIPPAAAAAAAAANT ! JE MEURS SALUEZ LA TERRE ENTIÈRE POUR MOI !  
><em>

_Il se mit dans un petit coin où il se changea, essayant de se faire tout petit à coté de ces corps musclés sans défauts, sans trace d'os et sans surplus de graisse, à part quelques cicatrices qui lui rappelaient qu'il était en compagnie de types pas net, qui se battaient et dégommaient des yakuzas, passaient leur temps à lire des revues porno dans la bibliothèque en se piquant à l'héroïne ! Ils sortirent pratiquement tous en même temps, laissant Keigo seul, soulagé d'être en sécurité. Du moins, pour le moment._

_Après avoir mis son petit kimono blanc, il pénétra dans le dojo, où tout le monde se salua. Puis il se mirent à s'entraîner, à courir tout autour du tatami. Kurosaki-sensei l'appela, et il commença à avancer à petites foulées derrière eux, tenant à tout prix à ne pas se mélanger avec eux, sous peine de finir écrasé comme une voiture compressée. Jusqu'à ce que le chauve aux yeux cernés de petits tatouages rouges qui le dévisageait plus tôt ne le tienne par le col et le tire devant lui._

- Maintenant tu vas courir, et à la même cadence que nous !

- Euh oui oui oui oui oui !

_Keigo se mit à accélérer, de peur d'être englouti sous un troupeau de taureaux, surtout par un homme à la grande carrure et aux cheveux aussi bleus que le tatami, dont les yeux de même couleur cernés de vert lançaient des éclairs, laissant apparaître un sourire carnassier à en crier de terreur. Dire que Mizuho adorait les bourrins... Décidément, les femmes étaient d'étranges créatures !_

_Après une bonne cinquantaine de tours où les élévations de genoux, talons-fesses et sauts étaient de mise, Keigo était déjà fatigué, l'endurance n'était pas son fort. Du moins, tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était sprinter, et encore, face à ces monstres, il passerait sous le rouleau compresseur. Après des étirements qui demandaient toute la souplesse du monde, mais que Kurosaki effectuait avec une facilité étonnante qui en faisait saliver- le brun se donna une claque mentale *tu baves sur la poitrine d'Inoue, oui oui, ne l'oublies pas !* et voilà qu'il se tirait les cheveux en gigotant anarchiquement la tête- enfin enfin. Finissant les étirements, ils eurent droit à quelques cinq minutes de repos, le temps que les cris commencent à fuser à coup de " J'TE DÉFIE !" et de T'ES TROP FAIBLE EN FAIT !"_

_La pause finie, tous les élèves s'assirent en tailleur autour de Kurosaki et du baobab qui leur enseignaient les différentes techniques et leur rappelaient encore une fois les bases du combat: saluer avant de combattre, chose que les apprentis oubliaient toujours de faire, s'adonnant au combat seul et à la force brute. Après ce petit briefing, le roux constitua des binômes._

- Bon... Cifer et Jaggerjack, vous irez ensemble, étant donné que vous en brûlez d'envie, surtout toi, Grimmjow...Madarame et Ooshima.. mais doucement ! Ooshima, tu ne sors pas de poing américain ni rien ! Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes, ni à avoir à te renvoyer de mon dojo ! Abarai et Ichimaru, vous formerez un binôme juste pour cette fois ! Gilga et Rialgo, je vous mets ensemble, A CONDITION que vous ne cassiez rien ! Eh bien il nous reste Cuulhourne... tiens, entraînes toi avec Chad ! Bien ! Au boulot ! Keigo, tu viens avec moi ?

- P-p-p-p-pourquoi ?

- Tu ne connais pas les bases, il faut bien que je te les apprenne, non ? Viens, il y a un petit dojo voisin à celui là dans le bâtiment, on pourra être tranquilles.

_Tout seul avec Kurosaki-sensei ? TOUT SEUL ? *KYAAAAAAAH non non non Keigo, tu louches sur les seins d'Orihime ! N'oublies surtout pas !*. Le détenteur de ces pensées ô combien convaincantes suivait son sensei d'un pas empli d'hésitation, d'angoisse, et de passion liée à ces deux sentiments . En ouvrant la porte, il tomba sur un très beau dojo au tatami noir et aux murs blancs ornés de quelques tableaux et trophées accrochés._

- Avant tout, je m'appelle Ichigo et j'ai 24 ans ! Histoire qu'on se connaisse mieux, donc appelle moi toujours comme ça, d'accord ? Bien, on commence !

_Ichigo se mit alors à lui apprendre les bases du karaté, s'amusant de ses réactions un peu maladroites, sa timidité maladive et de son hystérie qui prenait quelque fois le dessus. Mais il était également étonné de ses réflexes hors du commun.. lui qui pensait être tombé sur un incapable sans capacités à développer, il se trompait sur toute la ligne, et il en était plutôt soulagé ! Ooshima était venu pour la première fois, à l'âge du nouveau, se présentant comme une vermine ne valant pas deux sous, et voilà que maintenant, c'était un yankee des plus dérangeants._

_Il était aussi amusé des petites teintes rosies que prenaient les joues de son élève lorsqu'il touchait son bras ou son épaule, ou n'importe quelle autre parcelle de son corps. Quant à Keigo, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il sentait des petites montées de chaleur au niveau de ses joues et son estomac entamer un pogo interminable à chaque fois que son professeur était ne serait-ce qu'un peu trop près de lui. Et lorsqu'il sentait la paume grande et chaude d'Ichigo effleurer sa peau, il était tiré entre un sentiment de sécurité et d'incompréhension face à ces doux regards débordants de tendresse._

_Au fur à mesure du temps qui passait, Keigo se sentait finalement à l'aise avec cet homme qui, lui semblait-il, le couvait, et le rendait heureux, lui faisant oublier l'atmosphère glaciale de son domicile, avec sa sœur. Regardant sa montre, Ichigo se rendit compte qu'ils avaient passé plus de trois heures ensemble. Son nouvel élève était peut-être un peu trop réactif, mais il appliquait bien ses conseils. C'était un bon début. Mais il ne l'estimait pas encore prêt à rejoindre les autres, surtout pas Grimmjow ou encore Ulquiorra qui, malgré son apparence de jeune homme au petit corps blanc et chétif, était le plus fort de tous._

_Les semaines passaient à une lenteur insupportable pour Keigo, qui guettait le samedi comme un jour de bénédiction. Il s'ennuyait incroyablement en cours et, au lieu de faire attention aux longs discours de ses professeurs, il passait son temps réfléchir à son comportement, ou plutôt à celui de son corps. Pourquoi ces montées de chaleur, ces montagnes russes au niveau de son estomac, ces légers vertiges, et ces rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues en présence d'Ichigo ? Il ne tournait pas gay tout de même ? Il se répétait inlassablement qu'il loucherait et fantasmerait toujours sur la volumineuse poitrine et sur les courbes généreuse d'Orihime, une camarade de classe. Mais ses paroles qui le convainquaient plus tôt se faisaient de plus en plus lointaines dans sa tête. Et quand il s'en était rendu compte, le tout en plein cours, il s'était levé de sa chaise en criant des choses incompréhensibles de sa voix aigüe qui sonnait comme le grincement d'une poignée rouillée. Ce qui lui avait valu deux bonnes heures de retenues, malgré le fait qu'il s'était excusé, prétendant avoir vu un fantôme vert jonglant avec des bouteilles de lait... La crédibilité, c'était son fort.  
><em>

_En sortant de l'université deux heures après la sortie de ses camarades, il emprunta le chemin habituel pour aller chez lui. Il faisait nuit noire, et Keigo tremblait. Non pas de froid, mais de peur. Les ruelles étaient désertes, et il passait à coté d'un chantier désert, où une pile de barres de fer et d'autres matériaux gisaient là, attendant d'être utilisés._

_Il vit une grande silhouette qui se dirigeait vers. Un homme sûrement de la même corpulence que Grimmjow, le plus terrifiant de tous les élèves de Kurosaki. Mammamiaaa ! S'il restait ici, il se ferait dégommer. S'il s'enfuyait, il se ferait rattraper et son honneur en prendrait un coup. Puis il se dit qu'un homme à la grande corpulence n'était forcément venu pour l'agresser. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il relativisait, s'en foutait complètement. Il se sentait pacifiste, sûr de lui. Après tout, tout le monde n'avait pas pour seul but de cogner. Cet homme qui approchait à pas de loup passait par là. Se croisant, ils se cognèrent._

_Non, rien à voir avec la corpulence de Grimmjow. Oooh non.  
><em>

- Yare yare... le p'tit nouveau... ça va, Kurosaki-sensei aime bien jouer les pédos avec toi ?

_Le cœur de Keigo se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il crût qu'il allait sortir de sa place. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix parmi mille ! Ce grand faux blond aux multiples piercings sur l'oreille qui passait son temps à provoquer tout le monde. On racontait qu'il faisait partie de plusieurs gangs et que c'était un délinquant de première classe ! Il séchait d'ailleurs régulièrement les cours, d'après Ikkaku, le chauve de la bande (qui, racontons ça, était un peu contre son gré l'idole de la soeur de Keigo, qui était tombée sous charme, parce qu'elle adorait les hommes au crâne rasé). Ooshima.  
><em>

_Pour la première fois aussi, au lieu de se mettre à crier comme une vierge en chaleur pour appeler à l'aide ou bien sa môman, il était resté figé sur place, attendant la mort. Si son caractère de fou hystérique s'était un peu atténué, il n'en restait pas moins un grand paranoïaque, de ce coté, il était loin de changer. Sous la lumière d'un lampadaire, il pouvait voir le sourire carnassier de son interlocuteur, ces dents noires et jaunes alignées comme des escaliers du tribunal, ce visage boutonneux à la crête blonde mal colorée qui faisait penser à une aubergine croisée à une banane, ce corps à la forme d'Orangina... C'était à se demander si son créateur n'était pas un peu pompette lors de sa conception... L'alcool, ça engendre des moches._

- Alors... tu me racontes pas? Tu vas pas oser me dire qu'il n'y a rien pour qu'il t'enferme seul avec lui dans la salle d'à coté ?

- C-c-c-c-c'est pparce que j-j-je suis pas p-p-p-prêt...

- Raconte pas d'conneries, il se trouve que j'avais 19 ans comme toi à mon arrivée, pas pour autant qu'il m'ait traité comme un VIP !

_C'était quoi ça? Une crise de jalousie? Keigo était partagé entre l'envie de rire et de s'enfuir à toute vitesse._

_Il opta pour la deuxième solution. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et se mit à courir._

- CACA BOUDDHA ! CA VA TE SERVIR A QUOI DE LE SAVOIR ! NAAAAHHH ATTRAPE MOI SI TU PEEEEEUUX !

_Keigo courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Et dans sa tête, une maudite voix lui répétait qu'il était en train de fuir comme un lâche, si bien qu'il finit par buter contre une brique qui avait la sale idée de traîner par là. Il ne put se permettre de faire une pause, car Ooshima le suivait, et pas lentement ! Keigo se releva et continua sa course jusqu'à arriver à coté de ce qui lui semblait être une petite clinique. Sentant qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui, il mit la tête contre le mur et tenta de reprendre son souffle._

_Quand une grosse main se empoigna violemment son épaule, il regretta._

_La rue était vide, même l'enseigne de la petite clinique qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire était éteinte. Le blond l'avait retourné pour qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux, et arbora un sourire sadique, son corps trop près du brun._

- Allez gamin, on discute, on discute ? J'peux savoir ce que t'as fait à Kurosaki-sensei pour qu'il te prenne à part ?

- M-m-m-m'avait dit q-q-que j'avais p-p-pas vot' niveau alors il m'ap-p-pprend les bases...

_Ooshima resserra sa poigne sur l'épaule de Keigo qui commençait sérieusement à avoir mal, et à claquer des genoux par la même occasion. _

- Écoute moi bien petit. Je suis arrivé chez Kurosaki-sensei à ton âge, j'ai été casé dans la même catégorie que toi, et à l'époque ou Kenpachi y était encore ! Et que je sache, sensei ne m'a pas pris à part pour comme tu dis, t'apprendre les bases ! Alors j'vois pas pourquoi tu f'rais exception p'tite vermine...

_Encore sa crise de jalousie ? Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était de la rage ! Le brun voulait s'enfuir d'ici, de se dégager de sa poigne, et de sombrer dans une interminable crise de fou rire tant la réplique de son interlocuteur était drôle. Malheureusement pour lui, il laissa échapper un gloussement. Ooshima le remarqua et, brandissant le poing en l'air, Keigo se couvrit le visage. Le blond en profita pour lui asséner un coup violent au niveau du ventre. Le brun se tordit de douleur, alors que son agresseur riait bruyamment, tout en récidivant. Asano finit par se courber et finir par terre, roué de coup de pieds qui lui briseraient presque les côtes, sa tête cognant violemment le mur à plusieurs reprises.  
><em>

_Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait honte de ce qu'il vivait, il ne pouvait plus compter sur ses petits muscles qui commençaient à peine à apparaître. Il voulait de l'aide, ce qui était extrêmement peu probable ! Les ruelles étaient vides, il n'y avait personne aux alentours, et même s'il y avait quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un n'oserait jamais défier cette monstrueuse quantité d'humanité. C'était le trou noir dans sa tête, aucune solution pour se tirer de cette mauvaise passe ne se présentait à son esprit, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était soit attendre qu'il arrête, soit attendre la mort. N'y avait-il personne dans cette foutue clinique ?_

**- Eh ! Qu'est ce que vous faites, vous ?**

_L'interpellé arrêta ses coups et prit ses jambes à son cou, hurlant la mort, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme ou une âme égarée qui s'amusait à faire peur aux mondes. Keigo était toujours par terre, le corps meurtri, mais son visage néanmoins épargné de l'agression. Son corps était tout endolori et engourdi. Il se forçait d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui l'avait sauvé de cette situation mais la fatigue prit le dessus, et s'évanouit dans les bras de celui à qui il devait la survie._

_..._

_Sa vue était brouillée, et devenait un peu plus nette chaque seconde. La blancheur des murs immaculés lui faisaient mal aux yeux, mais il tentait quand même de les ouvrir, de force, rien que pour savoir où il était. Il ne se trouvait pas chez lui, il aurait reconnu sans problème la couleur rose flashy que sa sœur avait imposé dans toute la baraque, et qui agressait la rétine comme un coup de couteau dans l'épaule. Ce n'était pas l'enfer qui lui servait de domicile, et il en était bien content !_

_Il finit par y voir clair. Il était allongé dans une petite chambre, et l'odeur de l'antiseptique lui agressait les narines. Il était dans une clinique. LA fameuse clinique dont la ruelle avait été son enfer ? Il ne savait pas. L'important, c'était qu'il était épargné de toute violence. Il pouvait dormir, et autant qu'il pouvait, alors autant en profiter._

_Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et un grand homme aux cheveux noirs hirsutes et aux yeux d'un noir perçant entra, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, typique des médecins. Sa moue sérieuse se changea en un sourire encore plus bête que celui de Chappy._

- Ah ben mon p'tit, t'étais pas loin de crever hahaaa ! T'es tout branché hihiiii !

_Quel humour. Puis Keigo se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger: il avait un masque d'oxygène sur la bouche, sa poignet était percé d'une aiguille reliée à une intraveineuse, son index était pincé d'un appareil étrange, et pour couronner le tout, il portait une minerve qui lui maintenait la tête bien droite. Le brun avait l'impression de ressembler à une marionnette, à Pinnochio. _

- Pouvez m'virer ça m'sieur ?

- Ouais ouais petit, attends..

_Le docteur lui enleva son masque, et le petit put enfin se lécher les lèvres qui étaient extrêmement sèches._

- Euh j'vais rester ici combien de temps ? Et pitié pas de piqures ! J'aime pas les piqures !

- Yohhhh petit, calme toi ! Je suis le docteur Kurosaki, et je vais prendre soin de toi pendant ta guérison ! Donne moi le numéro d'un de tes proches-

- KUROSAKI ?

- Oui, Kurosaki ! C'était pas une hallucination non ! Enfin! Dis moi, tu habites seul ?

- Non.. je suis chez ma sœur...

- Eh bien, donne moi le numéro de ta soeur !

_Un silence envahit la pièce, tandis que Keigo baissait le regard (il ne pouvait pas baisser la tête, la minerve...)._

- Quoi ? Tu l'as oublié ?

- Non.. je veux pas aller chez elle...

_Le regard du Docteur Kurosaki tourna au sérieux, et il semblait réfléchir à une solution... Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre brusquement, laissant apparaître une tignasse orange que le brun reconnaîtrait parmi mille... Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles._

- ICHIGO !

- Keigo, ne crie pas si fort, tu vas te faire mal. Papa, je vais l'héberger.

- Mais attends il faut avertir son responsable légal...!

- Papa, je le connais, il a 19 ans, ce n'est plus un gosse. Alors laisse moi l'héberger.

- Il faut d'abord voir s'il est d'accord.

_Tous les regard étaient tournés vers Keigo, alors qu'il n'y en avait que deux. Il réfléchit. S'il refusait, il passerait pour une tête dure. S'il acceptait, il passerait pour une poupée qui se passe de main en main, s'il ne répondait pas, il irait chez Ichigo, et passerait quand même pour la poupée qui se passe de main en main. Ah oui, et s'il refusait, il retournait chez sa sœur, c'était un détail à prendre en considération._

_Il accepta. Foutu pour foutu, tant pis s'il passait pour un Ken, il ne voulait pas voir cette vipère de Mizuho._

- D-d-d'accord...

_Ichigo arbora un sourire beau et tendre, qui fit fondre Keigo sur place. Il se sentait comme en sécurité dans un cocon chaud et douillet, qu'il ne voulait quitter pour rien au monde. Il discutèrent un moment, et il apprit qu'il ne quitterait la clinique que le lendemain, ce qui le rendit un peu triste. Quand le père et le fils sortirent, il resta à rêvasser, à s'imaginer la maison de son professeur, sa chambre à coucher, et il se posait souvent la fatidique question: où est-ce qu'il dormirait ? Ou, encore plus intrigant: dans quelle tenue dormait le roux ? en pyjama ? En caleçon ? Le nosebleed fut si intense qu'il s'en évanouit, il s'était retrouvé en salle de réanimation, en camisole. L'infirmière lui avait dit qu'il bougeait trop durant son sommeil en hurlant "kawaaaiiii trop chaud babbee ohhh"._

_ C'était moins une._

_Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Keigo sortit enfin de la clinique en compagnie de son sensei, qui avait un sourire vague, collé au visage. Ils montèrent dans la petite voiture et le trajet se fit dans un silence confortable. _

_Ils en sortirent, et le roux sentit la gêne de son compagnon lorsqu'il l'attrapait par la taille pour l'aider à marcher. D'ailleurs, lui-même était gêné, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais empoigné une hanche sous un si fin tissu autre que l'épaisseur d'un kimono de combat. Il sentait que son visage était aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Abarai, et heureusement qu'il faisait une tête de plus que son élève.  
><em>

_Arrivés chez Ichigo, le brun put découvrir son appartement. Petit, simple, sobrement décoré de plusieurs katanas et tissus colorés et ornés de simples motifs. Une odeur fraîche s'y répandait, et il accélérait son expiration rien que pour avoir encore plus cette senteur agréable dans ses narines. Sous l'ordre de son maître, il s'assit sur le canapé en attendant il ne savait quoi._

- Keigo, ta chambre est prête ! Oh, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas marcher...

_Il arriva en courant et empoigna pour la deuxième fois de la journée la taille du petit qui semblait s'être habitué à cette main involontairement baladeuse. Il lui présenta sa chambre, en plaisantant gentiment sur les manières de majordomes, puis, le soutenant toujours, ils allèrent au salon où ils prirent un déjeuner. Des surgelés, bon. En même temps, le roux ne cuisinait que ça. Il loupait les omelettes, les nouilles... Tout ce qui était à portée ! Keigo s'était tout de même régalé ! Sa sœur cuisinait tout le temps du "diététique", des choses infâmes comme des salades au vinaigre balsamique ou à la cannelle, ce genre d'épices qui agressaient les papilles et donnaient de désagréables frissons._

_Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, et ce fut une tête sans cheveux ni autre "imperfection", une vraie boule de billard. C'était Ikkaku, et le petit brun, effrayé, tenta de s'échapper. Il cogna son genou contre le pied de table, trébucha contre un meuble, glissa sur le tapis et échoua lamentablement sur le sol. Oui, car le chauve l'effrayait. Ichigo l'aida à se relever et le réinstalla sur la chaise._

- Allez, dis bonjour à ton sauveur !

- S-s-s-sauveur ?

- Ichigo-sensei, faut vraiment le soigner, il bégaye trop là...

- Hm, timidité et rien de plus..

_Son sauveur ? Comment ça son sauveur ? Ce chauve l'aurait sauvé de quoi ? Ah... euh nan, c't'une blague ?_

- Par contre, Ooshima faudra penser à lui casser sa grande gueule ! Ichigo-sensei, tu comptes pas le virer ?

- C'est vrai qu'il a dépassé les limites... Samedi j'aurais une loooongue discussion avec lui..

**- Ulqui et moi on cogne, ok ?**

_Ulquiorra et Grimmjow se tenaient à l'embrasure de la porte. L'un blanc comme marbre, l'autre souriant de toutes ses dents._

- Non, vous deux... Vous ne pensez qu'à vous battre ?

- Hum.. depuis qu'il a cassé la moitié des meubles de notre appartement, on se résout à ne plus s'y battre... On ne peut pas non plus le faire à l'université, Grimmjow est à deux doigts de se faire éjecter... Le combat c'est comme une drogue pour lui, du coup, taper sur Ooshima, c'est comme un mélange de plusieurs alcools.. Aussi délicieux qu'addictif.

- AHH MAIS TA GU-

- Sinon Keigo, comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas trop blessé ?

- C-ç-ç-ça va oui oui oui m-m-merci !

_Les trois visiteurs restèrent quelques temps, et s'en allèrent. Finalement, Keigo aimait bien ces gens-là. Et savoir qu'Ikkaku l'avait sauvé lui paraissait... étrange.  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_La semaine passa sans plus de changements. Le brun allait en cours, toujours accompagné de son mentor qui faisait saliver toutes les filles de son université. Il en avait été jaloux au début et puis s'était dit que finalement, c'était lui occupait son domicile. Pourquoi se plaindrait-il ? _

_Dimanche soir, les deux colocataires temporaires étaient devant la télévision, regardant avec aberration une émission culinaire présentée par Matsumoto Rangiku qui avait la subtilité de verser de la sauce d'huîtres sur des pommes. Le monde devenait tordu. Ça devenait vraiment inquiétant !_

- J'en ai marre. On sort, Keigo ? Je n'ai rien préparé pour le dîner et... cette émission me donne vachement l'envie de vomir mes entrailles vu que c'est vide, le seul intérêt de cette émission ce sont les obus de cette rousse haha...

_Keigo hocha positivement de la tête, un petit pincement au cœur. C'était fou mais, plus le temps passait, plus il devenait possessif. Il appréhendait sur le jour où il devrait quitter ce petit appartement qui était pour lui un bunker où il se sentait libre et en sécurité pour aller rejoindre sa hyène de sœur. Et puis il oubliait. Pourtant, ce jour approchait de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, il se demandait si elle était au courant... Il avait laissé toutes ses affaires chez elle, et ça faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas joints. Loin de s'en plaindre, mais... il y a toujours un "mais" inconnu._

_Il enfila un manteau et sortit en compagnie du roux qui lui proposa d'aller faire un tour dehors, histoire de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Leurs ventres criaient famine, et le besoin de grailler se manifestait par des gargouillements à haut volume. Il faisait froid , et les rues n'étaient pas très pleines de monde. Après avoir rempli leurs panses en mangeant comme trois sumos dans un fast-food du coin, il se dirigèrent vers le petit parc du centre-ville, chacun muni de sa glace, chocolat pour le plus grand, fraise pour le plus jeune. Message subliminal ? Ha. Ha._

_S'asseyant sur un banc, il étaient entourés de cerisiers en fleurs, et la lune, de son imposante lumière, hypnotisait quiconque posait son regard sur elle. Il s'étaient vautrés dans un petit silence qui ne demandait qu'à être brisé, et dont le vœu allait bientôt être exaucé. Du moins, ça en avait tout l'air, Ichigo et Keigo étaient très agités. Des jambes qui gigotaient aux nuques grattées, en passant par les nombreux clignements d'yeux... Ichigo finit par briser le silence._

- Sinon coté sentimental, tu ne m'en as pas parlé hum...

_Tout avait été dit avec un regard espiègle, une touche de moquerie, à la manière d'une mère qui essayait de faire avouer à sa fille l'existence de son amoureux, et qui s'apprêtait à trouver cela "mignon". Keigo, comme prévu, devint aussi rouge qu'un chapeau de Noël, bafouillant et enchaînant des mots qui n'avaient aucun lien les uns avec les autres. Le roux s'en amusa un peu, et laissa entrevoir un petit sourire en coin._

- Maaaais vous moquez pas !

- Pendant combien de temps encore comptes-tu me vouvoyer ?

- Haen euh euh... Ok, ok, challenge accepté !

- Ce n'était pas un challenge..

- Je te retourne la question !

_Ichigo écarquilla les yeux avant de se recomposer un visage neutre et se mit à sourire pour la deuxième fois. Tandis que Keigo fulminait. Il attendait des réponses !_

- Eh bien, il se trouve que je suis tombé sous le charme d'une personne ces derniers temps.

_Soudain, l'excitation du brun tomba. Plus rien ne l'intéressait. Au fond de lui, une petite voix voulait que son professeur soit libre, qu'il n'ait de sentiments pour personne. C'était vraiment égoïste de sa part. Il ne voulait plus rien écouter. Il avait maintenant envie de lui couper la parole, et de l'inciter à se taire. Mais c'était mal. Il avait posé une question, il obtiendrait une réponse malgré lui, et subirait les conséquences de son impatience._

- C'est une rencontre très récente. Il est un peu plus jeune que moi, et il a un caractère assez particulier. D'ailleurs, on peut lire dans ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert, c'est ça qui accentue son coté innocent, et j'ai toujours aimé les personnes innocentes.

_Il...? Un homme ?_

_Au fut et à mesure qu'il parlait, il levait les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire rêveur collé aux lèvres. Il semblait tellement songeur, et il se laissait tellement bercer par ses pensées qu'il en fit tomber son cornet de glace au chocolat par terre. Il sombra dans un petit fou rire qui cassa toute l'ambiance que Keigo trouvait "romantique". Pourquoi romantique ? Parce que les joues de son compagnon avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée, bien visible sous la lumière de la lune. Et vu les bouffées de chaleur qu'il ressentait, ce devait être la même chose pour lui._

_Ichigo arrêta ses rires et tourna son regard vers son élève qui, sur le coup, baissa les yeux.  
><em>

- Si tu ne veux pas que je termine ma description, juste dis-le...

_Il avait lu dans ses pensées ! _

- Tu vois, Keigo, je t'avais dit que la personne que j'aimais était prévisible... que je pouvais lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert... et qu'elle était si innocente qu'elle ne devinait rien du premier coup, même lorsque l'on parlait d'elle...

_En faisant le lien entre tout ce qu'il avait dit, le brun eut une illumination._

_Ouais, tu parles d'une illumination !_

_Sa main se décontracta, mais le roux arriva à rattraper son cornet de glace qui avait failli se retrouver par terre._

- Dis moi, tu as fait exprès de prendre le goût... fraise ?

_* bon sang, tu vas parler ? il va te prendre pour un muet traumatisé de la vie ! Eh pis comment il a su merde ? * . La discrétion n'était pas son fort. Il avait murmuré ces paroles, et le sourire du plus âgé s'élargit._

- Le prochaine fois, apprends à contrôler tes cordes vocales, j'ai eu ma réponse sans même que tu t'en aperçoives ..

_Ichigo se rapprocha lentement de son cadet, et s'arrêta. Leurs visages étaient extrêmement proches, et Keigo était cloué, paralysé, ses muscles ne donnaient plus aucune réponse. Grève musculaire. Il était dans LA situation où personne ne saurait quoi faire, sauf Chuck Norris évidemment..._

_Le roux finit par combler le maigre espace entre eux deux, avec douceur, leurs lèvres se caressaient à peine. Deux mains se posèrent délicatement sur la nuque du plus jeune, alors que ce dernier avait gardé les yeux ouverts, et contemplait le visage détendu de l'autre. Il finit par se laisser aller aussi, après quelques secondes de stress indomptable. Il se répétait intérieurement qu'il rêvait en couleurs, avec un son en plein écran. Il mit alors du sien dans le premier baiser de sa vie avec celui qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il n'était pas doué, mais il se débrouillait plutôt. Du moins, Ichigo ne s'en plaignait pas.  
><em>

**- Keigo ?**

_Le baiser fut rompu d'un coup sec, et les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la source de dérangement. Keigo vit alors une silhouette qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi mille. Même sa voix l'avait frappé de plein fouet, et maintenant, il tremblait de toute part. Mizuho les regardait avec mauvaise foi._

- Si j'avais su que mon frère était en réalité un sale homo !

_Elle finit par s'enfuir loin on ne savait où, et le brun était complètement déstabilisé. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Sa sœur ne se pointait que dans ses cauchemars. Or des cauchemars, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'en faisait plus._

_Il rentrèrent à l'appartement, et durant tout le trajet, le silence dansait, et personne ne faisait le moindre effort pour le briser. Dépassant le seuil de la porte, chacun s'occupa de sa personne et gagna le lit douillet._

_Le lendemain matin, Keigo fut réveillé par de douces caresses au niveau de ses cheveux. L'envie de dormir reprenait le dessus, et Ichigo, de sa voix grave et rauque, lui susurrait des "lève-toi", laissant échapper un petit rire chaque fois que son cadet se retournait et essayait de s'enfouir sous les couvertures._

_Finalement, il se leva, et le roux, de but en blanc, demanda._

- Tu comptes aller voir ta soeur ?

_Aucune réponse ne fut donnée._

- Keigo... allez réponds, je ne vais pas te manger..

- Je ne veux plus la revoir ! T'as vu de quoi elle m'a traité ?

- Et alors ? Ça te touche à ce point là ? Parce qu'on t'a traité d'homo ? A ce que je vois, je ne dois pas seulement renforcer ton corps, je dois faire pareil pour ton esprit... Habille toi.

- Q-q-quoi ?

- Allez, habille toi ! Je vais acheter des onigiris ...

- Oh...

_Il sortirent après quelques minutes de préparations et se dirigèrent vers une petite supérette du quartier. Les emplettes faites, Ichigo prit la main de Keigo et la serra si fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était broyée et paralysée._

- Euh... Ichigo ..?

- Suis moi et ne discute pas.

_Le roux marchait incroybalement vite, et son cadet avait du mal à suivre la cadence. S'il n'allait pas au même rythme que lui, il finirait par terre à traîner comme une serpillière. En regardant autour de lui, son cœur commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Ils se dirigeaient vers le domicile Asano, occupé par une Mizuho qui ne haïra jamais assez son frère._

- NON Ichigo j'veux pas y aller !

- Tu iras.

_Keigo se tut, effrayé par le ton glacial qu'avait pris son interlocuteur. Lui qui était d'habitude si chaleureux et doux avec lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu Ulquiorra..._

_Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement, et Keigo fut prit d'une crise d'hystérie. Il gigotait dans tous les sens, et sa bouche, dont des cris étouffés s'échappaient, était couverte de la main du roux qui tentait désespérément de le faire taire, afin de ne pas déranger le voisinage. Ichigo sonna et, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas se faire de plus en plus entendre, se cacha à coté, de sorte à être couvert par la porte lorsqu'elle sera ouverte, laissant son amant en plan. Elle s'ouvrit, et Mizuho fit face à son frère._

- Oh, attends.

_La grande brune disparut un moment et revint avec trois grosses valises pleines à craquer._

- Voilà. Maintenant barre toi avec ton pédé de copain, et que je n'entende plus parler de toi.

**- Et si je te disais qu'Ikkaku était gay ? La prochaine fois, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. Viens Keigo, ne fréquente plus ce genre d'ordures à partir de maintenant.**

_Ichigo était sorti de sa petite cachette, et souriait à Mizuho, pour la faire rager encore plus. En entendant ces propos..._

- QUOI ? RACONTE PAS DE CONNERIES !

_Elle ressemblait étrangement à une Paris Hilton brune à qui on refusait une île au pacifique et trois yachts.._

**- Si si, Mizuho, je suis gay. Oh, désolé, j'avais oublié de te le dire. Tu.. m'excuseras, hum ?**

_Ikkaku avait fait sa petite entrée, et, adressant un petit clin d'œil complice à Ichigo, s'avança lentement vers Keigo et l'attrapa par les épaules._

- Parle lui encore une fois sans respect, et c'est à moi que t'auras à faire. N'oublies pas.

_La porte claqua, laissant un silence pesant dominer l'atmosphère. Puis chacun se mit à rire, doucement puis bruyamment, étouffant ce qu'on pouvait qualifier comme étant des pleurs à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Keigo les regardait. Il prenait à peine conscience que les deux hommes l'avaient défendu, étaient de leur coté. L'espoir d'être apprécié était un concept avec lequel il avait fait chambre à part depuis fort longtemps, et là, ils célébraient leurs retrouvailles._

- Bon eh bien, Keigo. Tu déposes tes affaires chez moi ?

- Euh ...

- Au fait, Ichigo-sensei, tu saurais pas il est devenu quoi Ooshima ?

- Il a déménagé. Il a des emmerdes avec la police. Le summum de la malchance disons..

- Nan, ce sale rageux l'a mérité !

_Keigo dévisageait le roux et l'homme au crâne rasé. Heureux ? Et comment qu'il l'était !_

YEAAAAH J'AIME LES HAPPY ENDS !

_Happy End, c'était vraiment le cas de le dire. Finalement, son caractère de peureux était une vrai erreur de la nature._

_Une merveilleuse erreur._

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss-Suki, j'ai FINALEMENT fini ton OS :D a voir ce que tu en penseras. Et au passage, pense à l'affreux pairing que je t'ai imposé nyahahhahahahaha ! Ce n'était pas si dur au final, il suffisait de commencer ;)<strong>

**Le titre est inspiré de celui de l'épisode 227 appelé "Merveilleuse Erreur", qui trace un peu les rencontres... Même s'il y a un énorme anachronisme, je l'ai bien aimé :)  
><strong>

**Sinon je crois avoir débloqué pour Sadistic, le plan du chapitre 5 est donc élaboré, il ne manque que la rédaction. T'en parles d'un petit travail x)**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit OS (surtout toi Kiss-Suki) ! A bientôt pour une nouvelle publication !**

**Tchuss ~  
><strong>


End file.
